Childhood Memories
by Ninja School Dropout
Summary: A series of Turtle-tot fics for a challenge called Childhood memories.
1. Playground

**A/N: Hi! This is my first TMNT fic, and it's a Turtle-tot fic, sooo yeah. I'd appreciate it if you guys would tell me how I'm doing with the Characters, and let me know if I get them out of character. I'd appreciate that! This is a new fandom for me, so I'm bound to screw up. XD **

**Anyways this is a challenge called Childhood memories. There's twenty five in all, so enjoy!**

* * *

_**1. Playground**_

* * *

The child sized turtle wiggled it's butt as he bent down on the edge of the couch. His orange mask tied snugly tied to his face. His eyes narrowed as he locked onto his unsuspecting target. Another turtle his size. This one wore a blue mask. The turtle smirked as he leaned forward leaped from the couch he was perched on.

A cry of surprise filled the room as the orange turtle tackled his target to the ground. "MIKEY! Get off!" The blue clad turtle struggled under the orange one. "Mikey, get off!"

"Michelangelo." A stern voice filled the room.

The orange turtle looked up from where he was straddling the blue turtle and holding to the ground. A huge smile spread across his face as he leapt off his victim, leaving him laying on the floor like a child would a forgotten toy. "Daddy!" He ran forward towards a man sized rat, wearing a Yukata.

"Michelangelo, apologize to your brother."

Michelangelo turned the blue turtle who slowly rose from the ground, a small glare gracing his face. Michelangelo allowed a sheepish grin to cross his face as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, Leo."

The blue turtle sneered as he turned his head away. The huge rat sighed. "Leonardo, do you forgive Michelangelo?"

Leonardo sighed. "It's okay, Mikey. Just don't do it again!"

Mikey jumped and wrapped his brother in a hug. "Thank you, Leo!"

The huge rat smiled. "Good, now go get your other brothers and tell them to come here, I have a surprise for the four of you."

The two turtles smiled as they ran off. The rat sighed as a fond smile came over his face. "What am I going to do with them all?"

"Master Splinter, Mikey said you wanted me." A small turtle slowly walked out a room. His purple mask drooping to one side.

"Donatello, You only have to call me Master Splinter when we are training. Come here." Splinter nodded for the small turtle to walk forward.

Donatello nodded. "I know, but if I don't call you Master Splinter then I'll forget."

Splinter turned Donatello so his shell was facing him. He untied the turtle's mask, and adjusted it. "Is it too tight, Donatello?"

"No, Master Splinter."

Splinter nodded as he turned the small turtle towards him. "Donatello, if it makes things easier for you, you can always just call me Sensei in training."

The small turtle's face flashed with happiness. "Really?"

"I believe I told you that when we started."

"Oh, I forgot."

Splinter smiled. "It is alright Donatello. Where did Michelangelo go after he got you?"

"Mickey? He said he had to grab something. He climbed under his bed."

Splinter sighed. "I see. Wait here, I'll be right back."

"Okay."

Splinter walked into the shared room of Michelangelo and Donatello. "Michelangelo. We do not have all night."

A small turtle butt popped out from under a bed. "Daddy, I need my toy!"

Splinter sighed as he grabbed Mikey from under the bed. I have something to show you and your brother's. You do not need your toy for that."

"Are you sure? I mean you said I wouldn't need a toy for training too, but then we ended up medtidating."

"Meditating, Michelangelo. You do _not_ need a toy to meditate."

Mikey frowned. "Okay."

Splinter put the small turtle on the floor. "Meet Donatello in the living room while I go get Raphael and Leonardo."

Mikey nodded as ran out of the room. Splinter slowly followed Mikey our. He entered the room next to the one he exited, and frowned at the sight. Leonardo and a Red banded turtle stood merely centimeters apart glaring at one another. "Leonardo, Raphael!"

The two small turtles frowned and glanced over to Splinter. The red one stepped forward. "Leo was yelling at me!"

"I was not!"

"Was too!"

"Not!"

"To-"

"Enough!" Splinter raised his voice. "Leonardo, what happened?"

"Why does he get to-"

"Raphael!" The small turtle went silent as Leonardo snickered. "Leonardo, I asked a question."

Leo froze. "Yes, sir. I came here to tell Raph that you wanted to see us, but he was playing with my toy! He broke it's arm off, and was _this_ close to ripping off its leg!"

"Raphael, did you play with his toy without his permission."

Raph looked away with a glare on his face. "Yeah."

"Excuse me?" Splinter asked.

"Yes, Sir."

"Did you break it?"

"Yes, sir."

Splinter sighed. "That was wrong of you Raphael. You first should have gotten permission, and you should not have rough housed with a toy that did not belong to you. You will run two extra laps tomorrow during practice, and you will apologize to Leonardo."

Raph turned to Leo. "I'm sorry for breaking your dumb toy."

"Raphael!"

"I'm sorry for breaking your toy!"

Leo glared at Raphael, and crossed his arms. "It's okay."

Splinter sighed. "To the living room."

The small group walked out of the room, and walked into the small area where Splinter left Donatello. "Sit on the couch, you four."

The four turtles scrambled to their places, and Splinter stood in front of the couch. He nodded as the four settled, and went silent. "It is raining up top." Four smiles spread across four different faces. "If you quickly put on your rain coats, and quickly put on your rain boots we may make it to the nearest playground, and you all can play for a short amount of time. Remember, you must be quick. Go."

The four small turtles scrambled up, and ran to their rooms. Splinter stood where he was, and waited, knowing it wouldn't take long for the four excited turtles to come back. The first one ready was Michelangelo. "I'm first!" He yelled as he ran out of his and Donatello's room wearing his orange rain coat, and orange matching boots.

Splinter inspected the turtle, and nodded. "Remember to keep your hood up at all times, Michelangelo. I know you dislike it, but it is for your safety."

Mikey smiled. "Yes, sir!" He pulled up the hood, and jumped up on the couch.

Splinter waited for the next child to run to him. Leo skid to a stop and smiled. "How do I look?"

Splinter inspected the child and nodded. "Very nice. Blue suits you."

Leonardo giggled. "I know!"

"Sensei!" A call rang from where Donatello was.

Splinter sighed as he walked into the room. Donatello stood on a chair reaching inside a make shift closet his rain boots were already on his feet, but his coat was nowhere in sight. "What is wrong?"

"I can't reach!"

Splinter smiled as he walked over, and looked inside. The child's rain coat sat at the very top. "How did it get up there?"

"Mikey must have thrown our coats up there from last time. His was on the floor."

Splinter nodded as he reached up and grabbed the purple coat. "There you go, Donatello."

"Thank you, Sensei!"

"I told you, Donatello, you do not have to call me that out side of training."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Splinter slowly walked out of the room and smiled as the red clad turtle. "Raphael, You look nice."

"Thanks." He muttered in response.

"I'm ready!" Donatello yelled as he ran out.

"Took ya!" Mikey smiled as he jumped up off the couch. "Can we go now, Daddy? Can we? Can we? Can we?"

Splinter chuckled. "No."

Mikey frowned. "What? Why not?"

Donatello smiled. "May we go now, Se- Daddy?"

"We may." Splinter smiled down as he grabbed his own rain gear.

* * *

Splinter sat on a bench as his four children played on the small playground. Their rain gear more of a way to hide their looks more than anything. The four were turtles after all.

Splinter watched as Michelangelo tried to climb up the slide only slide down when he got half way up. Raphael sat on a swing going higher and higher with each kick of his legs. Leonardo was on the jungle gym climbing as far up as he could get. Donatello was crouched down examining a small object.

Splinter looked up at the cloudy sky. One couldn't really see the stars, but even on a clear night it was difficult to see them. "Se-Daddy?"

Splinter glanced down at his purple clad son. "Yes, Donatello?"

"I found this." His offered the small object to his father.

Splinter accepted it, and looked it over. "It is a ballerina. It looks like it belonged to somebody." Splinter handed it back to his son. "They may come back to find it."

Donatello frowned. "I don't want them to not find it! I'll go put it back!"

Splinter nodded as Donatello ran off back to where he was crouched. Splinter stood up slowly. "It is time to go."

The four all stopped what they were doing a resounding "AWW!" was shared between the four.

Splinter smiled as they all slowly treaded back to him. "Perhaps next time it rains, we'll come back."

Mikey grabbed his father's hand and nodded. "I can't wait. I hope it rains everyday! Forever!"

Splinter chuckled. "I am not sure about that Michelangelo."


	2. King

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews you guys! I really didn't expect to get any. It's not as long as I would have liked. Sorry about that...  
**

**REVIEWS!**

**Puldoh: Thank you so much! **

**Autobotschic: XD Noooo! I'm paranoid enough already! XD **

**Dragon Warrior: Thank you! Splinter is so cool! XD**

* * *

_**2. King**_

* * *

Raphael laughed maniacally as he stood up on a pile of turtles beneath him. "I am king!"

"Raphie! I can't..." The orange turtle took a long breath as his head popped out from the bottom of the pile. "...breath!"

Raphael glared down below him. His face scrunched up in a scowl. "Shut up, Mikey! I'm king, and only I can give you permission to talk or breath!"

"Raphie! Don't talk to Mikey like that! And get off!" A Blue turtle yelled as he wiggled between his siblings trying to escape the bigger turtle's wrath.

"No!" Raph laughed. "I'm king! I refuse to move until you three bow down!"

A purple turtle sighed as he laid there. "Raphie, I promise I'll do anything you say, I'll even fix the toaster in your name."

The red turtle frowned. He did enjoy toast. "Okay, Donnie, you can go." Raphael removed the pressure from the small purple turtles back long enough for him to run off, and quickly re-applied it before the other two could escape. "There! See? It's not hard! Now bow down to me!"

The day had started out normal enough. The four small turtles had woke up. Splinter gave them their bathes. They had breakfast. The watched their cartoons. Then Mikey said something.

Mikey always had to say something, didn't he?

"I'M KING OF THE WORLD!"

It all started with those words. All hell broke loose. Raphael went berserk. That's what lead to the unfortunate circumstances.

Mikey huffed from under Leo. "Leo!"

"Mikey! I can't do anything!" Leo hissed as Raphael applied more pressure to his shell.

Mikey took a deep breath. "DADDDDYYYYYYYY!"

Raphael smirked. "He's out!"

"NOOOOOOO!"

"MIKEY, SHUT UP!" Leo yelled.

The orange turtle's eyes began filling with tears. "I want Daddy!"

"Shut up, Mikey!" Raph yelled. "Bow down to me and I'll let you up!"

"WAAAAHHHH!"

Raphael growled. "Mikey, shut your big fat ugly face!"

"Raph! Leave Mikey alone! You big stupid bully!" Leo glared up.

Raphael stomped down on Leo's back. "Make me!"

Leo let out a growl as struggled under Raphael's foot. "Let me go and I _will_ make you!"

"WAAAAHHHHHH!"

"SHUT UP, MIKEY!" The two older turtles yelled.

Mikey snuffled as he blinked back tears. "Otay." Mikey froze for a moment as he began sniffing. His face brightened as he stood up, making the other two turtles roll off him. "TOAST!" He quickly sprinted out of the room as the two turtles stared in shock.

Leo looked over to Raph with a huge smile. "Mikey _is_ king."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

The small orange turtle slowly walked back into the room. "The toast..." His eyes filled with tears. "The toast.. It was a lie."

Raph and Leo stared at the younger sibling as sat back down on the ground. "Mikey." Leo slowly walked up to his brother. "It's okay. We can have toast some other time. Right Raph?"

Raph huffed. "We'll never have toast again!"

"Raph!" Leo yelled.

"Boys, what's going on?"

Mikey looked up, and quickly got up. "Daddy!" He sprinted over t the rat and gripped his leg. "Me, Raph, Donnie, and Leo were playing King, and then Donnie left so he could fix the toaster, but then I smelleded toast, so I ran to get some, but there was no toast!"

Splinter stared down at his son. "I, uh, see. That must be horrifying."

"We're never going to get Toast again!" Mikey smothered his face in his father's clothes. "Ah weally want twoast!"

Splinter chuckled. "It is fine, Mikey. You can still have Toast." He rubbed his son's head, and picked him up. "It will just have to be a treat."

"Daddy, we can have toast too, right?" Leo looked up at his dad with huge eyes.

Splinter smiled. "Yes. I take it your brother is in the kitchen?"

Mikey nodded. "He said he was going to fix the toaster, but all he did was make it burn stuff!"

"I see, and may I ask who won your game of King?"

"Mikey won." Leo smiled.

"Mikey did win!" Raph huffed. "He ran off!"

"He pushed you over!" Leo yelled.

"Did not! I fell!"

"After Mikey pushed you!"

Splinter sighed. "Well, congratulations Mikey."

"Thank you, Daddy!" Mikey smiled.


	3. Bored

**A/N: This has been written for like two weeks. of course it was written in my Comp. book, and you'll all learn sooner or later that I'm a very lazy person. Anyways. I finally got around to typing it out. Here you go!**

**REVIEWS!**

**Purplefern: I know! I find myself sqeeling sometimes. XD**

**Autobotschic: This chapter is all about Mikey! XD Yes, Red Alert paranoid. Sparks might start flying out of my ears at this rate. XD**

**BlueAndLily4Ever: Thank you!**

**Sika: XD They are, aren't they?**

* * *

_**3. Bored**_

* * *

Mikey laid on his shell, slowly turning in a circle. His eyes drooped as he sighed. "Sooo booorrreeeddd." Being bored never turned out so well for Mikey. Sooner or later he always had to resort to drastic fun seeking options. They always ended with one of his older siblings chasing him.

His father, Splinter, stared down at the young turtle. "Perhaps if you found something to do you wouldn't be so bored."

Mikey rolled over onto his side, and eventually stood up. "Daddy, do you want to play with me?"

Splinter smiled. "I can't. I'm sorry Michelangelo. I must clean up the kitchen from breakfast. I still haven't had a chance to do it."

Mikey frowned. "That's okay, Daddy. I'll go play in my room!"

Splinter nodded. "Have fun. Do not do anything that will get you in trouble!"

"I won't!"

* * *

Mikey slowly walked through his home. He peeked into his room to see if anybody was in there. Sometimes Donnie was in there playing, so he couldn't get into his secret place. After a moment of searching, Mikey decided the room was safe. He ran in, and dropped down the floor where he crawled under his bed.

This was "Mikey's place". Leo had the hall closet, Donnie had the garage, and Raph had the small place between the couch and the wall. None of them were supposed to know about each others' secret bases, but they all did. The four small turtles just pretended the places were secret, and treated them as though they were.

Mikey smiled as he searched through all the items he had collected. There were soft pillows, a blanket, and a bunch of toys. He grabbed a colorful cube he had "swiped" from Donnie.

In all reality, Donnie was bored with it. He had decided to show it to Mikey, so the small turtle would take it off his hands. He had made it seem cool and awesome before he left it out where Mikey could easily steal it.

Mikey twisted the three by three cube, mixing up the already chaotic colors. He never understood the point of the toy but on some days he could spend hours mesmerized by the object. Unfortunately, today wasn't one of those days.

Mikey threw the small cube to the side in a huff as he crawled deeper into his hide out. He smiled as he reached out and grabbed a small beat up box of crayons. All he had to do now was find his coloring book.

Mikey's eyes widened as he felt a dreaded feeling. He quickly began crawling out from under his bed. "Oh noes!" Mikey wiggled as his eyes started to tear up. "DADDY!"

* * *

Splinter gathered the plates from the kitchen table, and placed them into the sink. His children were still young, and as they grew older, their energy levels seemed to raise. He was starting to feel that there weren't enough hours in a day to do everything.

"DADDY!"

Splinter's head quickly turned to the kitchen's exit. He quickly walked to the door, and looked around the living room. Raphael was climbing out from behind the couch, his wooden sais in his small hands, but no sign of Michelangelo. "Michelangelo!"

"HELP!"

Splinter's mind started racing. All the horrible things that the young turtle could have possibly gotten into. All the things he could have hurt himself all. They all started flashing through the rat's head. He quickly ran to Michelangelo and Donatello's shared room.

Splinter released a sigh as he spotted Michelangelo's bottom wiggling from under the bed. "Michelangelo."

"DADDY! HELP!"

"How did you get yourself stuck like that?" Splinter frowned when he heard sniffling.

"Daddy, I have to tinkle. I can't hold it!"

Splinter's eyes widened as he ran to his son. He gripped the small turtle by the waist, and gave a mighty tug. Mikey slipped free, but his troubles weren't over with yet. Splinter held him at arms length and quickly ran through their small home to the rest room.

* * *

Mikey smiled as his Daddy and him exited the restroom. He glanced up at Splinter and smiled. "Thank you, Daddy. I almost didn't make it!"

Splinter sighed. "You are welcome, Michelangelo."

"Daddy, have you seen my coloring book? I couldn't find it."

Splinter paused as he thought for a second. "Kitchen table. You left it there last night, remember? You couldn't find your crayons and had a fit. I told you to take it to your room before breakfast this morning, but you must have been half asleep."

"Thank you!" Mikey yelled as he ran down the hall. He ran straight to the kitchen, his boredom hitting full capacity. He stared at the table that had been cleared of its dishes, and released a huge smile. His coloring book sat right in the middle of the table. A picture of a dog smiling graced the thick book's cover.

Mikey grabbed the book and held it close to his chest. "I love you." He giggled as he turned to leave just as Splinter was walking back in.

Splinter smiled at the young child as he hugged his book and giggled. "You better hurry and color. I'm about to start lunch, and when it's ready, you WILL eat. No delays."

Mikey smiled. "Okay!" He quickly ran back to his room, and reached under his bed. He gripped his small box of crayons, and quickly pulled them out. With a huge smile Mikey pulled out a pillow as well, and laid it down on the floor carefully. He took his coloringbook, and opened it to the first uncolored page. "AWWW! A turtle!" Mikey giggled.

He set the book down in front of the pillow and laid down. H grabbed his crayons, and pulled out his black crayon. "I'm gonna make me!" He drew a mask around the turtle's eyes, and smiled. He put his black crayon to the side, and pulled out his orange one. He quickly colored in the mask and threw his orange crayon to side.

Mikey chatically colored the picture in. Remembering what his father told him about keeping in the lines. "keeping in the lines means I have control! A lot more that stupid Raphie!" Mikey laughed as finished his picture.

Mikey smiled hummed as he pulled the page out of the book. He grabbed his black crayon again, and started writing. "TWO: DADDY FROME: MICHILANJELLO" Mikey smiled at his completed picture. "Perfect!"

Mikey slowly stood up, careful to to bend the page, and quickly ran out of the room. "DADDY!"

"Kitchen!"

Mikey ran into the kitchen. He skillfully climbed the Rat's leg, and into his arms. Splinter stared at Mikey. "Hello."

"Here!" Mikey held the page up to Splinter's face. "I made it for you!"

Splinter sat Mikey onto the counter, and took the page from his sons hand. A small smile came across the rat's face. "And what is this?"

"It's me!" Mikey smiled. "You don't have any pictures of us, so I colored that one for you."

"You're brother's aren't here."

"Well there was only one turtle, so I decided it should be me."

Splinter smiled. "How did you come to that decision?"

"Well, everybody loves me, so I should be the one in the coloring book." Mikey shrugged.

Splinter chuckled. "Thank you, Michelangelo." Splinter smiled as he examined the writing. _He needs to work on his spelling. His name isn't even spelled right._

Mikey smiled at his father. Maybe boredom didn't always turn out bad after all.


End file.
